cosmosfandomcom-20200213-history
Écureuil Paradis
Écureuil Paradis is a Neutral planet, substantially distanced from most. The Land Itself Écureuil Paradis is filled with many lush forests and plants. It holds several different types of trees, both huge and otherwise. Its forests are diverse and range from hills of pine trees to rainforests. The soil is very fertile, allowing many different types of plants to grow. Écureuil Paradis also has huge plains of wild grasses growing, and a variety of nuts and berries. The climate of Écureuil Paradis ranges from really warm to borderline arctic. There have been great blizzards recorded in the past, but it seems they have stopped coming. Throughout most areas, on most days the sun will be shining. In some places, there are ruins of the old Croquenoix society. These ruins are usually left as abandoned, open spaces full of rubble. The general public is usually inclined not to go anywhere near there. Inhabitants Croquenoix The Croquenoix, also reffered to (quite rudely) as "Clicks", are a bipedal species with bushy tails and foxlike ears. They are the primary race inhabiting Écureuil Paradis, and are said to be descended from 'squirrels'. They have fangs in their mouths, supposedly for cracking the nuts with their teeth and their fur is minimal but helps insulate them well in extremely warm or extremely cold climates, possibly because of the great blizzards that had occured earlier in history. The Croquenoix generally speak in a series of clicking sounds, chirps, and squeaks, although they do have certain dialects which seem closer to human speech. There are also ancient dialects that not many have the patience to study, as most Croquenoix are clever but have a limited attention span. Their diets primarily consist of grasses, leaves, berries, and a large assortment of nuts. However, on occasion they do fry bugs as snacks and eat other assorted animals. The Croquenoix ususally live in small houses or villages in or near the trees, so the average Croquenoix would have some experience looking for food or hunting at a young age. There are certain Croqenoixes that seek more knowledge and power, who turn their interests toward sciences and inventions. They usually try to study many different dialects and languages, no matter whether they are currently used; foreign, or forgotten. They have been able to make a large assortment of devices and inventions, but most of these devices are pretty useless because they follow vague ideas and blueprints left by the ancestors of the current Croquenoix society, which don't really ring true to the heart of the homely culture. Croquenoixes have a lot of strange habits. They tend to like to climb up things and hide in trees and cupboards. On occasion, some will nest up in ditches they've digged on their own when they're upset and just hide there to be alone with their thoughts. They tend to be very non-confrontational and would rather play tricks on each other or a stranger or speak from a hiding place than to come out and talk to them face to face. Red-Bugs Red-Bugs are giant, dark red bugs (similar in shape to ladybugs, without the spots), usually found by the ruins of old cities. They eat other bugs and fruits. Croquenoixes are usually able to tame Red-Bugs and build bonds of friendship with them. Successful tamers then become Red-Bug riders, using them as pets. Although Red-Bugs can use clicking sounds, they usually don't say anything complex or show any signs of deep thought. Biters Biters are big feathery creatures with beaks filled with sharp teeth that are the most commonly hunted species in Écureuil Paradis. Their meat is usually either boiled or fried by the Croquenoix, who consider them extremely tasty pests. History Not much is known to the Croquenoix about how Écureuil Paradis came to be. But there are legends about the Croquenoix race itself and how the planet used to be. They say that The planet used to be cold and barren for most of the year, and that the Ancestors had to hide in huge trees for warmth and occasionally scavage the ground for food. The Ancestors had a lot of time to themselves, having learned to sustain themselves on small amounts of food at a time and save piles of food when it was warm. They created various devices and technologies, first using simple tools then growing to calculate. Although all of them wanted to make the planet warmer, the families to thrive, grew to become different clans that wanted the few resources available for themselves. They would spy on each other as technology developed, always being tricky and trying to one-up the other. Then, one day, a ship of foreigners came to the planet. They were welcomed by one of the weaker clans who formed an alliance with them. The other clans were jealous. Preparing for war, they allied themselves together despite their differences. But it never came. The foreigners and the weaker clan had shown peace towards each other, and continued to be peaceful towards one another. They gained knowledge and traded diverse rare resources with the foreigners. Then one day, the foreigners just up and left into the sky. From then on, the race started to develop quicker and newer technologies were built. All of the different factions of Ancestors learned to get along despite their differences, and used their own respective talents to help one another. Their technology and inventions became renowned. Soon many foreign explorers and adventurers caught wind of this and stopped on the planet during the warmer times of the season. Commerce and prosperity were booming. Then one winter, in one of the now huge cities, a heat ray was fired. The planet was consumed in flames, melting the ice and snow. Chaos ensued, and people started losing their homes to fire. Rebellions were started and cities were abandoned. For a while, society stopped altogether. But there were survivors and chances to build up anew. No tourist or explorer dared venture to the devastated planet. But small villages were built and small trade eventually arose. Now, with a planet much more giving than before, the Croquenoix rose as a race once more. Descended from the Ancestors, they had a common heritage that led them not to hate one another like they once had - but to unite as one people; despite being small independant villages scattered across the nooks and crannies of the planet. Category:Planets